Botanical/commercial classification: Rosa hybrida/Landscape Shrub Rose Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. xe2x80x98BAIheroxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Landscape Shrub rose plant was creaated at Yamhill, Oreg., U.S.A., during 1993 by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was an unnamed seedling (non-patented in the United States) from the breeding program. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Lillian Gibsonxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
Unnamed Seedlingxc3x97xe2x80x98Lillian Gibsonxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety having the distinctive ornamental characteristics hereafter described.
It was found that the new variety of the present invention:
(a) exhibits a vigorous, compact and bushy growth habit,
(b) abundantly forms on a substantially continuous basis attractive mildly fragrant double blossoms commonly having a diameter of approximately 7 cm that display a bright medium red coloration,
(c) forms attractive foliage that commonly possesses a tint of red-purple when young and assumes a satiny medium green coloration when mature,
(d) displays good resistance to Blackspot and Powdery Mildew, and
(e) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in parks and gardens.
The new variety of the present invention can be readily distinguished from its xe2x80x98Lillian Gibsonxe2x80x99 parental variety. More specifically, the xe2x80x98Lillian Gibsonxe2x80x99 variety forms rose-pink blossoms having approximately 40 petals, and the new variety displays bright medium-red blossoms having approximately 23 petals on average.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage in the landscape where attractive ornamentation is desired. The distinctive bright medium red blossoms are displayed throughout the summer. The plant can be grown as a specimen or as a mass planting.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation by budding on an understock and by the rooting of cuttings. Asexual propagation by budding onto xe2x80x98Dr. Hueyxe2x80x99 rootstock (non-patented in the United States) first conducted during April 1994 at Yamhill, Oreg., U.S.A., and subsequently by the rooting of cuttings at Phoenix, Ariz., U.S.A., has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
Initially the new plant was designated 93A254-1. The new variety subsequently has been named the xe2x80x98BAIheroxe2x80x99 variety, and is being marketed while using the MY HERO trademark.